


Two peas in a pod

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver and Samantha spend some time with their children, having fun until Oliver and Samantha try to take their fun a little further than they had meant to.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Samantha Clayton
Kudos: 6





	Two peas in a pod

**Author's Note:**

> Just tried to think of some plot bunnies and then I thought, putting aside the whole cheating on Laurel, would Oliver and Samantha work? So I wanted to give it a shot but this is a bit of an AU, which means no Gambit going down or anything like that and as much as I love Oliver being in relationship with either one of the Lance sisters, he has only a friendly relationship with them, nothing more, nothing less and this is about Oliver and Samantha spending time with their kids.
> 
> William is Samantha's son BUT not Oliver's, with Samantha being a single mother and as for Mia, it's Mia Dearden, Oliver's ward, like in comic books and like how Bruce took in Dick, Jason and Tim, since, quite frankly, as much as the concept is interesting, I honestly don't support (but nor do I mind) the theory of Mia being Oliver's and Sara's daughter, as much as the theory is intriguing, because of how the relationships had been ruined in the show already and as much as I am interested in the idea of Oliver having children with either Lance sisters, can't say I could ever fully get behind Mia being Oliver's biological daughter in the first place, to be honest but that doesn't mean I oppose it.
> 
> As for William's and Mia's age, they're in their early teens.
> 
> Some of the things described here are from my own experience in amusement parks when me and my brother were kids and our parents brought us or when I went with my brother, his girlfriend and some of our friends' children.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver and Samantha were walking down the amusement park as they were having ice cream and observed William and Mia riding bumper cars.

"Watch out!" William yelled, steering the car and almost bumping into someone else's as he hit the edge of the arena.

"Be careful, William!" Samantha called out.

"Hey, try to catch up!" Mia said enthusiastically as she drove the car, with William smirking and following her.

"She's quite competitive, is she?" Samantha said.

Oliver nodded as he observed William. "She can be. But William…"

"…should get a better hang of…" Samantha stopped, when William bumped into another car.

"Careful, kid!" One of the men said.

"Sorry!" William yelled.

"…driving." Samantha said.

"Maybe I could help him drive." Oliver offered as he waved his hand. "William, come here!"

William clumsily drove the bumper car to the edge of the arena as Oliver got in. "Look, I'll show you how to drive, buddy, alright?"

* * *

"Alright, draw the string but not too much or the line will snap." Oliver said, showing Mia how to notch an arrow as they were shooting balloons with bows and arrows in a shooting gallery.

"Like that?" Mia asked.

"Good form." Oliver said.

Mia fired and shot a balloon as it popped.

"Nice shot. Here's your reward, kid." The vendor said, handing Mia a big teddy bear.

"Thank you." Mia said.

* * *

"OK, I changed my mind, I don't like it." William said nervously as the rollercoaster train was going up.

"Too late to back out." Samantha said.

"Hang on tiiiiiiiigght!" Oliver shouted as everyone started to scream with their hands up as the ride was going down.

* * *

"It's good to let the kids let loose, isn't it?" Oliver asked as he and Samantha were outside the Haunted House, eating cotton candy.

"Yeah. It's nice to relax and fool around, it gets easier to forget about the troubles." Samantha said as they ate together from one stick until their lips met and kissed for a moment before they pulled away, smiling at each other as Samantha cleared her throat and blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Neither did I. But frankly, I didn't mind." Oliver said. "Like you said, at times like these, when you fool around and are happy, it's easier to forget there's a lot going on in the world and in your life."

They were staring at each other for a moment, as they felt this inexplicable attraction they couldn't explain but before their faces could get as much as an inch closer to each other and kiss…

"Boo!"

"Raaa!"

William and Mia grabbed Oliver and Samantha from behind as the adults yelped.

"Why, you little… come here, I'm gonna..." Samantha made a mockingly angry growl, tickling William, who laughed, while Oliver ruffled Mia's hair as the adults and children laughed. 

* * *

Later in the evening, back in Samantha's apartment they were watching a film as William and Mia had fallen asleep while watching and Samantha had put William to bed.

"Well, I should get home with Mia." Oliver said, about to pick Mia up and take her to the car.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Samantha said as she approached Oliver.

"Yeah. It's nice to spend some time with family and people who are alike you or at least understand what you're going through." Oliver said.

Samantha nodded. "Children and families are heavy burdens but we need to try. There's no manual for being a perfect parent, it's about learning from your mistakes or your parents' mistakes."

"Dad didn't do much of a good job, when I was growing up, nor did Tommy's dad and I'm trying to learn from their mistakes." Oliver said.

"Yeah. You're not like most of the single parents I've met. Most of them can barely handle their children or are too lazy to take up that responsibility and fix problems in ways that makes me glad I hadn't turned up worse, when I gave birth to William." Samantha said.

"Maybe it's the fact that I know that I used to be like them and that I'm trying to be better. I'm glad you don't judge me." Oliver smiled.

"Because I know far too well that being a single parent isn't easy. But even if you don't have a partner, you still have friends and your own family to lean on to." Samantha said as they looked into each other's eyes

Neither one of them knew who moved first but the next thing they knew, Samantha unbuttoned Oliver's shirt, while Oliver took off Samantha's top and unclipped her bra as they were tossing their clothes around, while entering Samantha's bedroom.

* * *

Later in the morning, William had gone out of his bedroom, when he saw Mia eating cornflakes at the tables and yawned, frowning. He assumed that Oliver and Mia had left the previous night, making him wonder what was she still doing at his and Samantha's place.

"I thought Oliver brought you home last night." William said.

"Be glad he didn't." Mia giggled.

"Why—" William stopped, when he noticed he stepped on Oliver's jacket and then he looked down on the floor and then saw his mother's top at the doorstep to her bedroom and his jaw hung open and eyes widened as the realization hit him like a truck and he shook his head. "No."

"Yeah." Mia nodded, sniggering quietly.

"My mom… and Oliver?" William pointed to Samantha's bedroom.

"Yeah. Like a man and a woman." Mia nodded.

William banged the desk excitedly as he sat down. "Holy—"

Mia covered William's mouth and raised her finger, nearing it to her lips. "Shhh, you're gonna wake them up."

William lowered his voice. "That is so…"

"I know, right?" Mia nodded, giggling and William snickered.

"This calls for a celebration, you thinking what I'm thinking?" William asked.

"Oliver and Samantha are gonna kill us." Mia said, stifling her giggles.

"But it's gonna be totally worth it." William said as they pulled out their cellphones. "I'm calling Mom."

"And I'm calling Oliver." Mia said as they both hit 'DIAL' and waited for a few moments before they heard voices from Samantha's bedroom.

"Yeah, Mia?" Oliver asked weakly.

"What is it, honey?" Samantha whispered.

"Wake up and get ready for breakfast!"

"Wake up and get ready for breakfast!" William and Mia yelled excitedly, banging on the table and laughing.

The sudden noise from the phones and from the other side of the door of Samantha's bedroom was enough to wake Oliver and Samantha up fully as they both groaned.

"William!" Samantha yelled.

"Mia!" Oliver shouted.

Both children high-fived and held themselves by their stomachs, laughing out loud. They were surely for one hell of a lecture for such a rude awakening after their parents had made out last night but they figured it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing the final scene. Out of curiosity, on a scale of "burning candle" to "Hell", how much do you think Oliver and Samantha are gonna be pissed at their children for waking them up after they had sex? * snickers *
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
